Welcome to the Club
by AJane10154
Summary: When going out to a bar, Molly meets John and Janine. They get to know each other but Molly lets out a secret that only few knew about. Oneshot!
Disclaimer: ABCDEFG I don't own Sherlock if I did then I wouldn't be sitting here trying to think of a clever disclaimer

Molly Hooper walked into one of her favorite bars to see Janine sitting alone at the bar so Molly decided to talk to her.

"Hey, Janine." Molly said taking a seat next to Janine.

"Hello." Molly and Janine had met at John's and Mary's wedding and they talked a little, but they weren't best friends.

"I heard read about you and Sherlock. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've got a lot of money from give interviews and things. Were you okay with me and Sherlock? John told me that you had a crush on him."

"Yeah. I did have a crush on Sherlock but then-"

"Hi, Molly. Hi, Janine." Interrupted John.

"John, what are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"I was on my way to my place from Sherlock's and I saw this bar and came in."

"Was Sherlock annoying you?" Janine ask.

"Yep. He kept asking me math equations and how to explode stuff with household items."

"Why no clue."

"So have you had any interesting bodies, Molly?"

"Yeah and I know why Sherlock was asking how to explode stuff." Molly replied.

"Speaking of Sherlock was it true that you had kissed at a crime scene a few weeks ago?" Janine asked to John.

"W-What? Where did you hear that? I never." John face started to turn red. "Maybe. Yes. Don't tell Mary."

"Well, welcome to the club." Molly muttered when she thought nobody was listening.

"Wait! You kissed Sherlock?" Janine stated more than asked.

"It was more then a kiss, but yes and let's not forget John did too."

"John, I'm not surprised with. But, you, I knew you had a crush on him but I never thought you or him would act on it."

"It was after I got over him and he was dead and about to leave London. He told me that he would probably never see me, John, or anybody he cared about again and he kissed me."

"You said that it was more than a kiss."

Molly pulled out her phone and tapped a few buttons. "Here, look at this." She said turning her phone to show John and Janine a picture of a boy around the age of 3 with black curly hair sitting on a couch. The boy was a spitting image of Sherlock.

"Who's this?" John asked." Is this a picture of Sherlock when he was younger?"

"No. He is my son, Mason."

"Does Tom know that he is Sherlock's?"

"Of course he knows."

"Does Sherlock know?"

"Nope and I don't want him to know."

"John!" The group looked to the bar's entrance and saw Sherlock walking towards John, not noticing Molly and Janine.

"Speak of the devil." John muttered.

"I found something out."

"What?"

"Mycroft is Tom!"

"Molly's Tom?"

"Yes, you see when I was at your wedding I called Mycroft and a few seconds before I saw Tom run out of the reception that would explain why he was out of breath. That made me suspicious so I asked some people from my homeless network to spy on Molly, Tom, and Mycroft. According to them, a black car had pulled up to Molly's flat 6 times a day on average for a month and most of the time Tom went into her flat especially around 10 p.m. and left around 7 a.m. or Molly went to the car. They could never find Tom's house because the car was lost track of even when one of the homeless network people put a tracker on the car."

"Are you sure? Maybe your just jealous."

Sherlock felt a hand on his right shoulder

"Hello, Sherlock." Molly said.

"How long were you there?" Sherlock turned around.

"I heard the whole thing."

"Of course you did. But, am I right?"

"I would ask your brother yourself."

"I will." Sherlock said pulling out his phone, not noticing the strange man coming in front of him.

"I'm right here, brother." The man said taking off his hat revealing Mycroft Holmes.

"Mycroft, what are you doing here?" Molly shouted.

"I keeping you safe."

"I don't need you to keep me safe! I am pregnant not being stalked. Anyways, I've been through it before."

"Which is why I ask why are you at a bar?"

"Because I was just going to get a water and watch the game."

"Why didn't you tell me that when you were leaving the flat?"

"Because I knew you would disapprove of me going to a bar."

"But am I right?" Sherlock interrupted the fighting couple.

"No. I'm just living with Tom because he's my fiancé even though I am pregnant with Mycroft's baby." Molly said sarcastically.

"Molls, sit down stress isn't good for the baby." Mycroft said in the most sweetest voice that only Molly has heard. Molly did as she was told as Mycroft continued. "Sorry for her behavior. It's the hormones."

"Wait, Molly said that she has been pregnant before. When?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, brother, you should know when you have a child." Mycroft said guiding Molly out of the bar.

"I have a child?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft and Molly left

"Yep." Janine and John said in unison.

A couple of days later all three of them got invited to Mycroft and Molly's wedding in a week. It was a beautiful event but only 8 people were invited, Molly's parents, Mycroft's and Sherlock's parents, Janine, John, Mary, and Sherlock.

About 5 months later along came Mary's and John's daughter, Sherry. The month after that came Magnild, Molly's and Mycroft daughter. They were best friends for their whole lives.

21 years later after being engaged for 2 years and dating for 3, Mason and Sherry got married with Magnild as the maid of honor. "Welcome to the family." She had said.

Magnild never got married just like Uncle Sherlock and spent most of her life solving crimes and taking care of Mason's and Sherry's kid, Malcom.

A/N: Don't know how I got this idea. Do you like, hate it, want to throw it in a fire? Please let me know you think.


End file.
